Known devices for holding cables include mobile phone carriages, but these devices are primarily designed to store mobile phones for charging.
Similar known devices do not leverage the same method to secure a cable, are not intended to easily be opened or closed for quick access/release of the cable. Some existing patents disclose devices that are functionally designed to manage excess cord, or guide cord through a cylinder to keep it organized or hidden. Examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,752; U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,165; U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,992; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,817.
Existing devices have limitations which the present invention addresses:                Not Universal: Designed exclusively for specific cell phones, or other electronic devices;        Not designed for managing only the cord;        Designed primarily for device to rest on and plug into for charging or power delivery;        Typically, either have solid base which cord powers into, and phone sits in to charge; and        Not designed to remove cord with ease. Typically have to take entire base with when traveling or using in another location.        